


Fixed

by SojournTime



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Like An Idiot, Mild Gore, based off of the first toy story trailer, blood tw, where toy sora is threatening human sized xeha, xeha could sweet talk me like that any day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SojournTime/pseuds/SojournTime
Summary: "It's your choice, I can make you so much more than just a useless toy."What happens if you leave the toy story world without one of your limbs?Maybe Sora should have thought of that before opening his mouth.





	Fixed

Fixed 

This was a mistake, a mistake! He should have laid low and never challenged Xehanort in this world. Mistake-!

"You stupid boy. You realize that the playing field has tilted in our favor here, do you not?"

"What are you talking about? As long as I have my friends, I can beat you any day!!"

"My my, Such big words for such a small toy." 

"Toy-" 

"All toys can break Sora, some even shatter, just like the innocence of a child." The man swooped down, gripping Sora tightly in his hand. The was a dull clatter as the keyblade fell to the floor and dissolved, the hero of light's arms bound in the vice grip of Xehanorts hand. 

The man reached, letting one of Sora's arms squirm free, the appendage unprotected. There was a sickening to pop, and another dull clatter this as Sora's arm followed suit to the ground.

"It's time to leave this world now. Say goodbye, Sora."

The boy screamed.

~~~~~

Nothing could compare to the pain he felt. His arm, HIS ARM. It was gone. A bleeding hole on a useless stump. 

He looked up at the man in front of him, gritting his teeth as tears ran down his face. 

"You have no options, Sora, it's time you give in." 

"NEVER."

"The light will only bring pain for you now. But the darkness? You will feel no pain in the embrace of everlasting abyss." 

"L-IES." 

"You're bleeding out Sora. This isn't the time to argue. Either join with us, and live, or die here, alone and useless. Your choice."

Sora choked, head falling, his good arm holding his stump. An automatic, but fruitless search for comfort in agony.  
"What use am I to you... Without an arm..." 

Xehanort leaned down, lifting Sora's chin with a sweet smile. "Oh, you are plenty useful, my dear Sora. Just because you are an appendage short doesn't change your value. It's seems a child's favorite toys are often the broken ones. However still, only some see the worth in broken toys, like you. To us, you still have worth. To others, they may not see any use left in you." He stood back up, looking down at the pitiful boy.

"It's your choice, I can make you so much more than just a useless toy."

Sora looked up at those golden eyes, for just a moment, before slumping his head again. His eyes darted to the place where his arm used to be. His body felt numb, too in shock to register the pain anymore. His remaining arm slid from it's grip and onto the floor, letting Sora stare at the crimson that covered it. 'fix it make this stop fix it make this stop fix it make this stop-"

"Please..." 

Sora looked back into those golden eyes, fresh tears streaming down his face. "Fix me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, first of all thanks for reading,  
> Second of all, The point of this was Xeha putting Sora in such a rock and a hard place situation, that the only choice seemed like life or death, when maybe that wasn't entirely true. Basically it's suppose to be a Bad Time™
> 
> In Light of Kingdom Hearts 3 coming out: possibly expect a Fixed Redux (more like a second chapter to added to this) sometime soon, that more closely follows the events of the world. And BE WARNED: IT WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS AND IT WILL BE TAGGED AS SUCH.  
> This version is still based off the first Toy Story Trailer we ever saw, which was like viewing a bread crumb without a microscope, so we couldn't really tell anything.


End file.
